If You Trust Me
by leopardstarismyleader
Summary: Tsuna's intuition tells him that something dangerous is happening. Mukuro is wondering why Tsuna is invading his dreams. It all clashes when Mukuro whispers one little sentence: "If you trust me, close your eyes." What will Tsuna do? 6927.
1. Chapter 1

"_Some of the greater things in life are unseen. That's why you close your eyes when you kiss, cry, or dream."_

_ ~Anonymous_

"Hey Tenth!"

Tsuna turned his head to see his ever-enthusiastic silver-haired friend running up, his arm waving wildly in the air and his mouth in a wide grin. Following close behind was his other best friend, Yamamoto, laughing at Gokudera's enthusiastic greeting.

"Hey Gokudera, Yamamoto!" Tsuna called back, his own lips curling into a quick smile before they fell again.

"What's wrong Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, concern lighting up his eyes as he looked at his smaller friend.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Tsuna tried to smile again, but he could tell that his two best friends were not buying anything.

"You need us to take care of anyone? Just say the word and we'll get him!" Gokudera was as keen as ever to please his boss.

"No no, it's nothing like that…"

"Then what's wrong?" Yamamoto again.

"It's just…" Tsuna looked towards the sky, biting his lip. "I can feel that something's wrong. Something's going on that's bad, but I can't put my finger on it…"

"Danger?" Gokudera's fingers twitched towards his hidden stash of dynamite.

"No no!" Tsuna waved his hands wildly, attempting to calm Gokudera before he ended up harming any nearby people. "At least, not here…" He looked at the sky again. "Somewhere far from here…"

Trident met sword as a certain blue-haired Mist Guardian fought for his life. Normally it would be no issue for him to subdue the man he was facing, but after fighting his way through two hundred people, he was beginning to feel exhausted.

The sword caught him on the cheek, and he swore. He jabbed the trident and caught the man's sword in its prongs. With a twist of his wrist, he yanked the sword out of the man's hands. Defenseless now, it was no trouble for Mukuro to dispose of the man.

His hands trembled with exhaustion as he looked into the sky. A small smirk made its way onto his face.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… I'll be okay."

Tsuna lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. The feeling of danger that had been plaguing him all day had finally faded, but he couldn't help but be curious as to why he had experienced it in the first place.

His eyes drooped lower. Then they closed as sleep overtook him.

He dreamed of a conflict filled with blood. Person after person fell to his hands, which were gloved with black leather and holding a trident. It seemed like the flow of people would never end.

Finally the flow lessened, and one person was left. He was slain with ease.

The hands trembled and dropped the trident. He could feel exhaustion tugging at his mind, and he was close to submitting to unconsciousness.

Tsuna felt a twinge of shock when a pair of hands came and caressed his own. The touch was tender, and the words were comforting. He couldn't make them out individually, but he could the tone.

And then his eyes raised to look at his comforter's face. It was his own.

Tsuna jerked himself awake, gasping for breath. He brushed his hand against his face and felt dampness on his cheeks; he had been crying, and for why he didn't know.

"Looking into my dreams, are you?" Came a low murmur from the corner of the room.

Tsuna turned and tumbled out of his bed. Before he could hit the hard ground, a pair of arms caught him and held him against a broad chest.

Tsuna blinked his eyes open, only to meet the heterochromatic eyes of his Mist Guardian. The thin lips pressed into a small smile.

"Those who travel where they are not supposed to find things that they'd rather not know."

"Mukuro… why was I the one comforting you? I thought you hated me, I thought you wanted me gone and my body to be yours…"

Mukuro laughed, a strong laugh with a touch of hysteria. Nothing like his usual "Kufufu"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, as amazing as that intuition of yours is, you really can be rather thick."

Tsuna couldn't stop himself from pouting, which only elicited another laugh from the Mist Guardian.

"You see Tsunayoshi-kun, I never hated you. And as of recently, I never wanted you gone. As for your body…" he shrugged, "I still want it of course. But in a completely different way than I had originally intended. That dream of mine that you witnessed was one of the tamer ones, trust me." He leaned his head closer, pressing his forehead against Tsuna's.

"A-are you SERIOUS?" Tsuna was in shock.

"Kufufu~ of course I am Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro replied. He tilted his head to whisper into Tsuna's ear.

"If you trust me, close your eyes."

Tsuna was torn. One part of him couldn't forget about the battle in Kokuyoland that ended up with Mukuro's imprisonment. The other was screaming at him to close his eyes.

He let his eyelids softly touch, and braced himself for whatever was coming. A slice of pain, a slap across the face, anything that would hurt him. As much as he wanted to trust Mukuro, he expected the criminal to somehow dash what little hope he had.

He tensed in shock as he felt a pair of lips gently touch his own. He didn't open his eyes, wanting to feel the sensation throughout his entire body.

The kiss deepened slightly, and Tsuna felt the tip of Mukuro's tongue travel across his bottom lip. He gasped slightly, and the tongue slid into his mouth.

When they broke apart, both of them were breathing hard, gasping for air after such an electrified kiss.

"Was that enough of an explanation for you Tsunayoshi? Or do you need me to repeat it?" Mukuro murmured.

Tsuna looked up at him, a twinkle of mischief in his eye. "I don't think I fully understand."

Mukuro smiled. "Very well then."

He leaned down and kissed the younger boy again.

Their dreams were pleasant that night as they slept in each other's arms.


	2. Tsuna's Turn

Tsuna twitched in his sleep as he dreamed.

This time, he was surrounded by darkness. Every time he tried to open his eyes, they were stung by thick water. He clenched his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the irritation.

His breathing was heavy, and the air was thick and stale. But it was air. He concentrated on breathing and attempted to move his arms.

He felt the chafing of thick chains and manacles on his wrists.

His mind began to panic. He was trapped. He had no idea how he was supposed to escape. He started thrashing around, and felt the presence of more chains and manacles binding him to himself.

Tsuna awoke with a start, gasping for breath.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, you really need to stay in your own dreams." Came the murmur from the corner of the room.

"Mukuro?" Tsuna questioned, grasping for a light switch. He found the lamp switch and turned on the light.

Mukuro was hunched over in the corner of the room, wearing only a pair of leather pants. His blue hair was damp, evidence of the shower he had taken earlier. His cheeks were shimmering as if wet, though no fresh tears were present. A small pained smile made its way onto his face.

"Ah Tsunayoshi. How I wish that you could keep to your own dreams. That way you don't have to witness the horrors that I have."

Tsuna climbed out of bed and kneeled next to Mukuro, placing his arm around his shoulders. Mukuro tensed at the touch.

"Mukuro, what's wrong?"

The pained smile returned. "My life. My past. Everything I am is wrong. Look at me Tsunayoshi. I'm a criminal. A liar. A murderer. A rapist…"

"A rapist?" Tsuna looked confused.

The pained smile quickly turned into an angry scowl. "Of course I am. I forced myself onto you last night Tsunayoshi. I forced you to have sex with me."

"No you did not!" Tsuna grasped Mukuro's shoulders firmly. "I gave myself to you last night of my own will. You did _not_ force yourself on me." He cupped Mukuro's chin in his hand and tilted his head upwards, brown eyes meeting red and blue.

A single tear was running down Mukuro's cheek.

"Mukuro, I care for you. What we did last night was the best night of my life. Better than the day I realized that for the first time in my life, I had friends who cared about me and didn't make fun of me. Better than the day that I came back to this time after defeating Byakuran."

"Tsunayoshi, there's no way that's true. You're lying to me, trying to make me feel better."

"I am trying to make you feel better, but I'm not lying." Tsuna locked his gaze onto Mukuro's.

"I love you."

Mukuro froze, his eyes widening slightly.

"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have trusted you. I wouldn't have closed my eyes, I wouldn't have let you kiss me, I wouldn't have had sex with you. I love you Rokudo Mukuro."

Mukuro threw his arms around Tsuna, pressing him to his chest just as a sob ripped though his body. He buried his face into Tsuna's hair, choking back any more tears.

"I love you too Tsunayoshi. I love you." He planted a kiss into Tsuna's thick hair.

"I love you." He murmured.

Tsuna pulled back slightly and smiled. Mukuro felt his heart throb as he saw that smile.

Tsuna leaned in and breathed into Mukuro's ear.

"If you trust me, close your eyes."

Mukuro laughed softly, and closed his eyes immediately. "I trust you Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled, leaned in, and touched his lips to Mukuro's.

"As I trust you."


End file.
